Onrain "Royal Dragon" Itami
Introduction Onrain Itami was born a day after Pirate King Gol D. Roger was excuted. He was raised in an island where corrupt Marines would take bribes from common bandits. His father Sosetsu wanted him to follow in his footstep as boss of the criminal underworld. Onrain rejected to live a life of a common criminal and decided to run away to a hidden home on the forest for nine years. In those nine years, he meets a female name Maria Perez on his way to a blacksmith. The two fell deeply in love at first sight. The couple happily marry within a year but little they know, their hometown will be enslaved by the Fishmen Pirates. Appearance Onrain has long black hair and silver colored eyes. He is a well built man who carry a sword with a red blade. Personality Onrain can be a calm person when he isn't being threaten by Marines. He tends to be absent-minded occasionally and seem to enjoy a good laugh. Onrain has a kind and loving heart for those he calls "family." and will protect them at any means necessary (Even when it means to kill the person who threaten or tried to kill them.) He does not care for what other people think of him with the exception of his wife. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship His sword Yuri is second most powerful sword in the world. He only uses the sword when fighting armed enemies. Hand to Hand Combat He is a master of the Itami Kyo fighting style which focuses on countering and using the opponent's attacks against them. Physical Strength Onrain's strength is controlled by the rage he feels when something deeply disturbs hims. Examples: His wife is harmed during battle, a photo or thought about his biological father. Agility He is incredibly quick and able dodge obstacles with ease. Endurance He has a inhumane endurance for a man who is only 1/3 human. Weapons Yuri - Fire Sword Devil Fruit Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Rage Summary, Type, Mythical Zoan Haki Busōshoku Haki: Haōshoku Haki: Relationships Crew He is so deeply in love with his wife Maria Perez Itami that he decided to make her his first mate of his crew. The two can be found sharing intimate and romantic moments with each other both during and after vicous fights. Onrain is very protective for her safety because he fears losing her will cause him to lose his sanity. Maria Perez Itami has a bounty of 250,000,000 for freeing the most dangerous revolutionaries and killing a Marine who was going to be promoted to rear-admiral. He shares a Ruler-Subject with Sotomi Senjin. The two can be seen training with each other on the front deck of their ship. Onrain sees Sotomi as a son who had poor parents and tries his best to be a mentor to him. Sotomi Senjin has a bounty of 350,000,000 for aiding Onrain in the failed revolution and attempting to assassinate one of the admirals. The relationship between Onrain and Kiro Genjin are very intresting. \Onrain obviously has more of a respectable social status than Kiro but the two seem to share a brotherly bond. Even thought Sotomi often is angry with Kiro when he makes fun of Onrain imperfection. Onrain enjoys Kiro's cheerful personality because it eases his stress. Kiro has a bounty of 180,000,000 because of his recklessness of injurying Marine Captins and robbing Marine property. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Doragon_-_doragon_no_mi,_Model:_Gekido Major Battles Onrain Itami vs Duffer (Lost) Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia More Later. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Captain Category:Swordsmen